Miracle! Portable ☆ Mission
Information Miracle! Portable ☆ Mission is the opening song for Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1. It's the first track on the album with the same name, Miracle! Portable ☆ Mission. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Mite yo! Kon'nani ippai afure kaeru mirakuru Meikuappu! Gurēdoappu! Makasete yo atashi megami nanda mon! Nan tatte misuteriasu Kioku sōshitsu no hiroinda mono Sekai no tame asobu yo! Arere? "Tatakauyo" no machigai? Memagurushiku umareru atarashī sedai Pōtaburu ni kirameku mirai Itsudemoaeru jigen no kabe mo Tobikoe chatte sukina toki ni yukou fantajī Mite yo! Kon'nani ippai afure kaeru mirakuru Meikuappu! Gurēdoappu! Katsumoku shi chatte! Dakara tamani wa bishi tto bivurosuto mitai ni Sūpā! Haipā! Kime chau yo atashi megami nan desho? Itsumo no atashi wa sō Yowoshinobu kari no sugatana no yo Yudan shitara goyōshin Dōzo gyappu ni moe chaeba ī Min'na kara akirareru doji mo keisan de Mondai nai yoyū no hazu ga Sono tabi pinchikore o yakusoku? Daijina toki hodo misu shite okora re chau yo Dakedo dare yori zutto dokidoki tomaranai Tinkuru! Pawafuru! Biku to moshi nai yo Datte fōchun zenbu kagayaka sete ageru Gureishī! Supaishī! Kirihiraku atashi shōri no megami! Itsuka min'na ga motto egao ni nareru yō ni Mamoru yo taisetsuna omoi Dakara tamani wa bishi tto bivurosuto mitai ni Sūpā! Haipā! Kime chau yo atashi megami nan desho! Kon'nani ippai afure kaeru mirakuru Meikuappu! Gurēdoappu! Katsumoku shi chatte! Kimi o muchūnisaseru uru tora materi aru Gureishī! Supaishī! Kanaeru yo atashi megami nanda mon! |-|Kanji= 見てよ!　こんなにいっぱい溢れかえるミラクル メイクアップ!　グレードアップ! まかせてよ　あたし　女神なんだもん!! なんたってミステリアス 記憶喪失のヒロインだもの 世界のため遊ぶよ! あれれ?　“タタカウヨ”のマチガイ? めまぐるしく生まれる　新しい世代 ポータブルにきらめく　未来 いつでも会える　次元の壁も 飛び越えちゃって好きなときにゆこうファンタジー 見てよ!　こんなにいっぱい溢れかえるミラクル メイクアップ!　グレードアップ!　括目しちゃって! だからたまにはビシっとビヴロストみたいに スーパー!　ハイパー!　キメちゃうよ　あたし　女神なんでしょ!? いつものあたしはそう 世を忍ぶ仮の姿なのよ 油断したらご用心 どうぞ　ギャップに萌えちゃえばいい みんなから呆られる　ドジも計算で 問題ナイ余裕の　はずが そのたびピンチ　コレお約束? 大事なときほどミスしておこられちゃうよ だけど誰よりずっとドキドキとまらない ティンクル!　パワフル!　ビクともしないよ だってふぉーちゅんぜんぶ　輝かせてあげる グレイシー!　スパイシー!　きりひらくあたし　勝利の女神!! いつかみんながもっと笑顔になれるように まもるよ　大切な想い だからたまにはビシっとビヴロストみたいに スーパー!　ハイパー!　キメちゃうよ　あたし　女神なんでしょ!! こんなにいっぱい溢れかえるミラクル メイクアップ!　グレードアップ!　括目しちゃって! キミを夢中にさせる　うるとらまてりある グレイシー!　スパイシー!　叶えるよ　あたし　女神なんだもん!!! |-|English= Look! Such a full and overflowing miracle Make up! Grade up! Leave it to me, I'm a goddess after all!! What's that, how mysterious Something such as a heroine with a lost memory For the sake of the world, let's play! Ehh? "Let's fight" was a mistake? This new generation was born like a whirlwind In the portable version lies a sparkling future One where we can meet anytime; even the dimensional wall Can be crossed anytime we like to head into fantasy Look! Such a full and overflowing miracle Make up! Grade up! Keep watching intensely! So occasionally with things like "Bash!" and "Bifrost" Super! Hyper! I've decided, I'm a goddess right!? The usual me is just like this An appearance that can put up with the world Once you're off-guard take care Go ahead, a moe gap is fine as well You can see it from everyone, even the clumsiness is calculated There's no margin for error, probably Every time we're in a pinch, is this a promise? To miss during the important moments, that makes me mad But even so more than anyone else, my thumping heartbeat always can't stop Twinkle! Powerful! Don't budge After all I'll shine brightly on all your fortunes Gracing! Spicing! The me who's carving an entrance, is the goddess of victory!! For the sake of making everyone smile even more someday I'll protect it, these important feelings So occasionally with things like "Bash!" and "Bifrost" Super! Hyper! I've decided, I'm a goddess right!? Look! Such a full and overflowing miracle Make up! Grade up! Keep watching intensely! Ultra material that can make you go crazy Gracing! Spicing! I'll grant your dreams, I'm a goddess after all!! Navigation Category:Opening songs Category:Music Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 Music